


Foe and Friend

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Maternity Leave, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Claire muses on Ethan and Charlie and tries to decide which of them is the real monster.





	Foe and Friend

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://lostfichallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[lostfichallenge](https://lostfichallenge.livejournal.com/) [#58](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%2358): good and evil

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/37167419072/in/album-72157689315719255/)

_“Who is he? Ethan?”_

_“Ethan...Ethan’s the bad guy.”_

Claire didn’t remember Ethan very well – and that which she did recall was confused, addled by the drugs he had administered. She remembered how he’d looked after her, how he had taken her on walks and smiled at her and been delighted in the sensation of feeling her baby kick out against his hand.

The clearest memory she had of him was of being chased by him through the rain, his eyes blank and cold. Somewhere inside the sweet exterior, the concern for her wellbeing, was something dark and twisted and horrible. Something that made her clench her fists so tightly that she could feel her fingernails digging into the skin of her palm and making moon shaped indents.

_“What happened to Charlie?”_

“Charlie? Oh, he's fine. When we got far enough away from camp, I let him go back.”

Some of her earliest memories on the island were of her various exchanges with Charlie. Sweet, funny, drug addicted Charlie. Some of them are still a little scrambled but she remembers him bringing her water, blankets, anything and everything she needed. He was sweet and shy with her, endearing in a way that a Heroin addict shouldn’t have been.

She had only been truly afraid of him once – when he had levelled a gun and shot Ethan at point blank range. The coldness in his eyes was an exact mirror of her pursuer. But then there was an obsessive darkness that clouded both men and it had crept out when Claire had least expected it.

When did foe become friend and vice versa? Claire had seen Charlie steal her son from him – but hadn’t Ethan been going to cut him out of her for research in the first place? At least Charlie’s motives had been to save Aaron – or at least he’d said that’s what he had told her.

Claire looked over the top of Ethan’s unmarked grave to where Charlie was sitting alone with his guitar, back bent under the burden of his own thoughts and worries. She considered the two men for a moment longer, weighing them up in her mind.

Charlie was a technically good man – she knew that. She hadn’t forgotten the love he had tried so desperately to convey to her. She had merely realised the he also had faults and rash impulses just like anyone else. Ethan had been crazy – almost deranged at times with his anger. But he’d had his moments of compassion, when he had admitted to Claire that he would miss her when she was gone. It was then that she had seen a softer side of him, one that made her wonder if he had been all bad as the others presumed.

Nobody knew both Ethan and Charlie as she did. And still Claire was confused about them both. As she stood and brushed the sand from her jeans she wondered vaguely if she could ever go back to the simplicity of a childlike world where there are no shades of grey between bad and good.

It would make everything so much easier.


End file.
